Magical Playlist
by Fantasyfan4ever
Summary: A simple oneshot blending some songs with the characters.


**A/N: Hey there folks! Long time no read, eh? It brings me immense pleasure to present an oneshot after so many weeks. I decided to try this little challenge since it looked really interesting. I love Harry Potter and music, so why not combine them together?**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; J.K Rowling is the lucky lady! I also do not own the following songs; they belong to their corresponding artists. In addition, this prompt is not mine; I first saw it in FredWeaslysFutureWife's fic. If you are the creator, then I hope you are fine with me using your challenge. **

**Rules:**

_**1. Pick character(s), pairing(s), or fandom you like.**_

_**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**_

_**3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**_

_**4. Do ten of these, and then post them.**_

**

* * *

**

**Truly Deeply Madly- Cascada: Ron and Hermione**

She couldn't explain it, but she loved Ron with all her heart. She wanted to live the rest of her life with him through the best and worst. Even when he was with Lavender Brown, she secretly kept her hope strong.

He was too scared to admit it, but Hermione had captured his heart. How he ever hooked up with Brown was still a mystery to him. Ron wanted to stand by Hermione for the rest of time whether it was spiritually or physically.

Somehow, their love suddenly emerged, and from that point on, they kept their love strong. Whether they were by the sea or high on the mountains, they savored every moment together.

**I'm Blue- Eiffel 65: Neville **

Neville wanted more than anything to be make others feel happy. Even if it meant his own misery, he would rather feel blue than green with envy. His grandma had warned him about the consequences of becoming jealous, and he kept it deep inside his heart.

So, through his Hogwarts years, Neville continued to feel blue for the sake of his friends. However, one day he realized that he could be happy for himself and still continue to make others feel joyful as well. Harry Potter proved that to him during the D.A meetings.

**Sweet Little Bumblebee- Bambi: Ron and Hermione **

Her heart soared every time he entered the room. She couldn't help but feel abandoned every time he left the room. Hermione wished she could reveal her heart to Ron, but she was just too scared. What if he laughed at her and thought she was joking? Her heart would just collapse.

Hermione hated how being in love made her so confused. She couldn't even think straight. She could only see Ron as a ladies man who only cared for looks. After all, that's why he seemed so interested in Fleur.

**Everytime We Touch- Cascada: Harry and Ginny**

In his dreams, he could still smell the scent of fresh flowers from her hair. Whenever they touched, he felt electrified. Her absence weakened him, and the slightest physical contact from her made him want to fly.

Oh, she just loved his sweet kisses! She felt immense love and passion from them. Harry made life so perfect for her. Even during her saddest moments, he was like a glowing light that eliminated all of her fears and sadness. His presence made her a stronger person, and she realized that it was vice-versa as well.

**We're in Heaven- DJ Sammy: Remus and Tonks **

She redefined his life from the moment they got married. Even in his feeble state, he felt like a stronger person. With her at his side, he felt as if they were in Paradise.

She didn't care if he was a poor, old man. All she ever wanted was his love, and when he granted it to her, her life felt complete. Despite the terror and fighting, she felt secure in his arms every night they fell asleep together.

Happiness, tragedy, death. They lived through it all, and whether they were alive or dead, they had each other to cling onto.

**Unspeakable- Ace of Base: Severus and Lily **

He wished he had the courage to confess his feelings for her. Unfortunately, fate did not deem him a Gryffindor. Oh, his feelings for Lily were greater than he could ever explain. Even saying those three itty words were too much for him to handle.

Unfortunately, she never could see his feelings for her. To his horror, she and Potter became a couple and soon got married. He was unable to speak to her for quite some time. Oh, if he only he opened up more. He and Lily could have had a future together.

**I Want It That Way- Backstreet Boys: Harry and Ginny**

Harry wanted more than anything to remain by Ginny's side through the terror and fear. Unfortunately, he had a mission to fulfill; too many people depended on him. He just hoped that Ginny still felt the same for him. No matter how far they were apart from each other, his love remained deep inside his heart. He wanted her to realize that she was the fire to his soul and that he was fighting mainly for her. For them and for the future that they would soon share. He really wanted it that way.

**Come Clean- Hillary Duff: Ron and Hermione**

The rain had always captivated Hermione. It made her pensive. Every time she watched the rain from the common room, her heart and mind held a conversation.

Why couldn't she just tell Ron the truth? Yes, they had their conflicts, but they still remained strong friends. Maybe she was just afraid of what would happen if he knew the truth. She wished that the rain would just wash away her doubts and reveal what she should do.

**Breathless- The Corrs: James and Lily**

He had no idea why, but she always made him feel breathless. He did his best to charm her, but she was untouched by him. He really hoped that she would admit her love for him. It was a mere fantasy, but he always kept this desire with him for years.

He didn't expect anything from her. All he ever craved for was her love, and that enough would fulfill his life. Even with her cold shoulder, James just became more and more attracted to her over the years. He couldn't help but watch her every move and action as much as possible. Some would call it insanity, but others would admit that it was simply a sign of true love.

**Music of the Night- Gerard Butler (from the Phantom of the Opera): Severus and Lily**

She represented light; he represented darkness. Nothing was entirely good or bad. He wanted to show her how marvelous night could be. Snape loved the feeling of being under the stars surrounded by mysterious noises. However, Lily felt uneasy with the darkness and being out in the open all by themselves.

He wished she could see night through his eyes. The glimmer of the stars, the utter silence, the feeling of isolation. At night, his true self was unmasked; he was an entirely different person. If he could show her all this, he would gain her trust and eventually love.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Woah! This was really harder to do than I thought it would be. Timed writing is definitely not my forte, but I had fun doing something different. Anyways, if I happened to make any mistakes like incorrect characterization, feel free to make a comment in your review. Which reminds me… **

**Please review folks; I really want to know how I did. **

**Well, thanks for reading this oneshot; keep on having a fun, safe summer! (Unless you live in the Southern Hemisphere of course; in that case, I hope you enjoy your winter) **


End file.
